theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Hall of Records
Hall of Records is a mythical library buried under the Great Sphinx of Giza, which is in the Giza pyramid complex.Is There a Chamber Beneath the Sphinx? catchpenny.org. It is rumoured to house the knowledge of the Egyptians by papyrus scrolls and history of the lost continent of Atlantis, much as the Great Library of Alexandria housed Grecian knowledge. There is little evidence to indicate that the Hall actually exists, however some scientists have used ground penetrating radars and it has shown there may be cavities underneath the Great Sphinx. It was replaced by "Your Grammar Sucks" in 2011. Description The mythology of the Hall of Records is a popular one among those who hold alternative theories of Ancient Egypt. The origins of the story about the "Hall of Records" are unknown, though the idea that there is a cavity around the sphinx dates back to Pliny the Elder. In Pliny's Natural History, he states that "Egyptians are of the opinion that a King Harmais is buried inside it." Pliny, Henry T. Riley, John Bostock, "The Natural History of Pliny; Book 36 XVII". H. G. Bohn, 1855. page 336. The psychic Edgar Cayce had several psychic readings on the Hall of Records.Cayce, E. E. (1997) Mysteries of Atlantis Revisited. New York: St Martin's Paperbacks. Pages 121, 129, 130, 133 He claimed that in 1998 the Hall would be discovered and opened and humanity would move into a new era of prosperity. Cayce also suggested that the opening would coincide with the Second Coming of Christ. Graham Hancock and Robert Bauval, in "Message of the Sphinx" stated that American archeologists and the Egyptian government had blocked investigations around the Sphinx, including attempts to locate any underground cavities.Graham Hancock and Robert Bauval, The Message of the Sphinx. Three Rivers Press; 1 edition (May 27, 1997). page 59, 71. ISBN 0517888521 Bauval later wrote Secret Chamber in 1999. According to Bauval's research, Egyptian Antiquities granted an American team a license to search for the Hall of Records under the Sphinx. It has been postulated that there may be three passages around the Sphinx; two with unknown origin and one is supposedly a small dead-end shaft behind the head of nineteenth century origins. Also, little holes in the body of the Sphinx may be related to its construction, but this is unknown. Various alternate theories on the origin of the Hall have been proposed, including that the Hall was not the work of Ancient Egyptians at all but another society (this has ranged from advanced prehistoric societies to a superior race of intelligent beings). Accordingly, this society sealed the Hall away with scrolls of their accumulated knowledge at about 10,500 BC—the last period of time when the constellation of Leo was located between the Sphinx's paws when it rose in the night sky. Skeptics have relegated such notions to be much like the supposed inhabitants of Atlantis in Hellenic myth. The study of and the search for the Hall is considered pseudoarchaeology, making clear distinction between precise methodological scientific hypothesis and the rest of possible subsequent implications and speculations. Also of note, following Cayce, there are two other Halls of records rumored; one in or around Bimini, and another in the Yucatán jungle, most likely the ruins of Piedras Negras. Fiction The myth of the Hall of Records is featured in many creative works. * Stel Pavlou places the Hall of Records under the Sphinx in the Atlantis adventure novel Decipher, 2001. See also ;General : Great Sphinx of Giza, Giza, Ancient Egyptians, Predynastic Egypt ;Other :Greeks, Edgar Cayce, Leo, Atlantis External articles ;References ;Websites * NOVA Online/Pyramids/Read Others' Responses #2 * The Search for Hidden Chambers On the Giza Plateau, Part III: The Hall of Records by Alan Winston * The Shaft, The Subway & The Causeway / 4 * Homepage of the late Edgar Cayce * Lambert Dolphin (dolphin@best.com), "Re: SPHINX". Sat, 20 Apr 1996 07:50:02 -0800 * "Waseda University Egyptian Expedition: The Pyramids Survey of Giza". ;Books * Zahi Hawass, H E Farouk Hosni, and Gaballa Ali Gaballa, "The Secrets of the Sphinx: الترميم بين الماضى والحاضر". American Univ in Cairo Press, 1998. ISBN 9774248929 * Robert Bauval, Secret Chamber: The Quest for the Hall of Records. Arrow; New Ed edition (7 Sep 2000). 572 pages. ISBN 0099405288 * H. Spencer Lewis, "Symbolic Prophecy of the Great Pyramid", The Rosicrucian Press, San Jose, 1936. ISBN 0-912057-55-6 * Garrett G. Fagan, "Archaeological Fantasies: How Pseudoarchaeology Misrepresents the Past and Misleads the Public". Routledge (UK), 2006. 417 pages. ISBN 0415305926 Category:Giza Plateau Category:Occult